goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Vince Tolentino Matias Gets Warren Style Punishments
Vince Tolentino Matias Gets Warren Style Punishments is a grounded video out of Vince Tolentino Matias who became a bad user with the plot and transcript being created by Dylan Priest. Vince Tolentino Matias' dad: "Vince Tolentino Matias, you have some visitors who want to punish you!" Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We heard that you are not getting anything made by Disney or PBS Kids." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Fievel: "I'm Fievel from An American Tail. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "I'm KiraKiraPopPrincess26. EricTheDisneyGuy: "I'm EricTheDisneyGuy. Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. Norville: "I'm Norville the Dragon, Gina Giant: "I'm Gina Giant, Bobgoblin: "I'm Bobgoblin, Ogre Doug: "I'm Orge Doug, Daniel: "I'm Daniel, Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with what Daniel says." Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins, Jake: "I'm Jake, Ryder: "I'm Ryder. Chase: "I'm Chase, Marshall: "I'm Marshall, Zuma: "I'm Zuma, Rubble: "I'm Rubble, Rocky: "I'm Rocky, Skye: "I'm Skye, Katie: "I'm Katie, Cap'n Turbot: "And I'm Cap'n Turbot. Shimmer: "I'm Shimmer. Shine: "And I'm Shine. Blaze: "I'm Blaze from Blaze and the Monster Machines. Max: "I'm Max." Ruby: "And I'm Ruby. Gil: "I'm Gil." Molly: "I'm Molly." Goby: "I'm Goby." Deema: "I'm Deema." Oona: "I'm Oona." Nonny: "And I'm Nonny and we're the Bubble Guppies. Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we're the Teletubbies. You will be forced to watch the UK version and the 2015 reboot of our show from now on." Buster: "I'm Buster Bunny. Babs: "I'm Babs Bunny. And I agree with my brother." Phillip Psareas: "I am Phillip Psareas. Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend. Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. Timmy Turner: "I'm Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents. You will forget your memories all about Disney and PBS Kids." YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. Your first punishment is no more stuff made by Disney or PBS Kids for you ever again. This also means no Phineas and Ferb, no Kim Possible, no Star vs. the Forces of Evil, no Good Luck Charlie, no Barney and Friends, no Arthur, no WordGirl, no Caillou, no Boohbah, no Sesame Street, no Between the Lions, no Cyberchase, no Super Why, no Wild Kratts, no Dinosaur Train, no Nature Cat, no Peg and Cat, no Bob the Builder, no Reading Rainbow, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, no Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, no Thomas and Friends, no Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, no Mickey and the Roadster Racers, no Sofia the First, no Doc McStuffins, no My Friends Tigger and Pooh, no The Book of Pooh, no Handy Manny, no Jake and the Never Land Pirates, no Little Einsteins, and further more!" Weatherstar4000Video: "I'm Weatherstar4000Video. You will watch movies not made by Disney or PBS Kids like the Home Alone movies, Tom and Jerry movies, Paramount and Nickelodeon movies, The Simpsons Movie, Turbo, MGM movies, 20th Century Fox movies, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network movies, New Line Cinema movies, Despicable Me Trilogy, Minions, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, and others." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. You will watch TV shows not made by Disney or PBS Kids like Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Wallykazam, PAW Patrol, Shimmer and Shine, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Oswald, Max and Ruby, Wonder Pets, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Little Charmers, Dora and Friends: Into the City, Go Diego Go, Kipper, Brambly Hedge, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Angelina Ballerina, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Postman Pat, Little Red Tractor, Brum, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Woolly and Tig, The Wiggles, Tweenies, Balamory, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Family Guy, American Dad, Friends, Two and a Half Men, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, and others not made by Disney or PBS Kids." Coulden Pettit: "I'm Coulden Pettit. You will go to theme parks that are not related to Disney or PBS Kids." TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. You will watch YouTube videos not made by Disney or PBS Kids like Confetti Cannons, Fireworks Celebrations Over Countries, and others not made by Disney or PBS Kids." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. You will never dream about anything made by Disney or PBS Kids." Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. You will play video games not made by Disney or PBS Kids like The Simpsons video games, Tom and Jerry video games, Nickelodeon video games, Super Mario video games, and others." Barney: "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Star Butterfly: "I'm Star Butterfly. Marco: "I'm Marco Diaz, Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Robin: "I'm Robin." Starfire: "I'm Starfire." Cyborg: "I'm Cyborg." Beast Boy: "I'm Beast Boy." Raven: "And I'm Raven and we're the Teen Titans. Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. Charlotte Pickles: "I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats. And I agree with my husband." Homer Simpson: "I'm Homer Simpson. Sarah West: "I'm Sarah West. Michael Johnson: "I'm Michael Johnson. Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. DavidtheAnimationGuy: "This is me, DavidtheAnimationGuy. JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. Ericina: "I'm Ericina. Brandon-The-Movie-Guy: "I'm Brandon-The-Movie-Guy. TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian. Brendan Barney: "I'm Brendan Barney. RobertCoatesAnimation: "I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. EVComedian2000: "I'm EVComedian2000. Jaxen Ross: "I'm Jaxen Ross. TheTailsGirl Jade: "I'm TheTailsGirl Jade. Caroline0204: "I'm Caroline0204. TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. LazyTown Fanatic 2018: "I'm LazyTown Fanatic 2018. CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. Miss Battle-Axe: "I'm Miss Battle-Axe, Horrid Henry's teacher. Rayden: "I'm Rayden. Olaf: "I'm Olaf from Frozen. Paddington Bear: "I'm Paddington Bear. Payne Rogers: "I'm Payne Rogers. Shaun Bruner: "I'm Shaun Brunner. Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. Blue91233: "I'm Blue91233. WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld. VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "I'm VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. Microsoft Sam: "I am Microsoft Sam. Microsoft Mike: "I am Microsoft Mike. Microsoft Mary: "I am Microsoft Mary. Microsoft Anna: "I am Microsoft Anna. Dennis the Menace: "I'm Dennis the Menace! Pinocchio: "I'm Pinocchio. Jiminy Cricket: "I'm Jiminy Cricket. Robin Hood: "I'm Robin Hood. Little John: "I'm Little John. Snow White: "I'm Snow White. Cinderella: "I'm Cinderella. Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. Wendy Darling: "I'm Wendy Darling. Princess Aurora: "I'm Princess Aurora the Sleeping Beauty. Wart: "I'm Wart aka. King Arthur from The Sword in the Stone. Mowgli: "I'm Mowgli the Man Cub from The Jungle Book. Gumball: "I'm Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball, Darwin: "I'm Darwin Watterson. Dipper: "I'm Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. Mabel: "I'm Mabel Pines, and I agree with what my brother says." Super Mario: "I'm Super Mario. Luigi: "I'm Luigi. Princess Peach: "I'm Princess Peach. Princess Daisy: "I'm Princess Daisy. Toad: "I'm Toad. Toadette: "I'm Toadette. Toadbert: "I'm Toadbert. Yoshi: "I'm Yoshi. Woody: "I'm Sheriff Woody. Buzz Lightyear: "I'm Buzz Lightyear. Jessie: "I'm Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl. I agree with Woody and Buzz.” Dusty Crophopper: "I'm Dusty Crophopper. Lightning McQueen: "I'm Lightning McQueen. Shrek: "I'm Shrek. Donkey: "I'm Donkey. Blu: "I'm Blu from Rio. Jewel: "I'm Jewel from Rio. And I agree with Blu." Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. Ronald Ramierz: "I'm Ronald Ramierz aka. The Angry Dominican Kid, and I agree with Leopold Slikk." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. Me and the good Warren Cook are not friends with you anymore because of you becoming a bad user!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. Bertie: "I'm Bertie. Queen Elizabeth: "I'm Queen Elizabeth. Ichabod Crane: "I'm Ichabod. Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. Mister Maker: "I'm Mister Maker. Engie Benjy: "I'm Engie Benjy, and this is my dog, Jollop. Steve: "I'm Steve from Blue's Clues. Joe "I'm Joe from Blue's Clues. Kevin: "I'm Kevin from Blue's Clues. Blue: "I'm Blue. And I agree with Steve, Joe and Kevin because they're the presenters." Catboy: "I'm Catboy." Owlette: "I'm Owlette." Gekko: "And I'm Gekko and we're the PJ Masks. Thomas the Tank Engine: "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Percy the Small Engine: "I'm Percy the Small Engine. I agree with Thomas." SpongeBob Squarepants: "I'm SpongeBob Squarepants. Patrick Star: "I'm Patrick Star. I agree with SpongeBob." Winnie the Pooh: "I'm Winnie the Pooh. Tom: "I'm Tom. Jerry: "I'm Jerry. Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. Wallace: "I'm Wallace, and this is my dog, Gromit. Mr. Pacman: "I'm Mr. Pacman. Mrs. Pacman: "I'm Mrs. Pacman. Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. RocketPowerGal24: "I'm RocketPowerGal24. Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. And you are a bad (24x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. Principal Parish: "And finally, I'm Principal Parish. Dylan Priest: "You will be forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, and listen to music made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, DreamWorks, Universal, Entertainment Rights, Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Co., Cartoon Network, BBC, ITV, and other companies from now on." Vince Tolentino Matias' dad: "I agree with everyone. Now, start watching these TV shows and movies, and play these video games that are not made by Disney or PBS Kids, or you'll be grounded evenmore." Vince Tolentino Matias: "Well, it looks like I'm forced to watch movies and TV shows and play video games not made by Disney or PBS Kids for the rest of my natural born life. Can my life get worse than this?" TV Announcer: "Coming up next on Nick Jr., it's Blue's Clues." The End.